The Ultimate Prank
by ahrua192
Summary: Dick and Wally are having a fight. Can their relationship stand it? Birdflash.


****GUYS IF YOU'RE READING THIS I'M SORRY DON'T HATE ME- I MEAN US.****

**Title: ** The Ultimate Prank

**Fandom**: Young Justice (the cartoon)

**Pairing**: BirdFlash (Kid Flash-Wally/Robin-Dick)

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer****:** The DC characters aren't owned by me.

**Word count:** 793

**Summary: **Dick and Wally are having a fight, can their relationship stand it? Birdflash.

**A/N: ** A very short one shot, not my best. First time I started and finished a fanfic in one day! Hurrah!

It's was written in a rush and wasn't beta-ed so I'm sorry if it's crappy.

I wanted to publish it yesterday- obviously- but it's based on a real prank and I didn't want to do it before my friend and I pull it XP

I hope you enjoy!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"WALLY, YOU... YOU… AGH! Why do you have to be so childish?!"

"Oh my god, why do_ you_ have to be so sensitive and serious?!"

"You're just so unbelievable!"

The shouts were heard all over the mountain, causing all of its occupants to look up worriedly.

M'gann looked up at Kaldur from her place by the stove, giving him a questioning look, only to receive a non-knowing shrug. He got off the seat by the counter, leaving his glass of water there, as both young heroes went towards the source of the sound.

In the living room, they met the curious Superboy, Artemis and Zatanna, who were, as it seemed, watching a movie, that was now paused on the screen.

"What's going on?" Asked the team's leader.

"It looks like Kid-Mouth and Boy Wonder are having a lover's spit." Artemis gestured to the hallway, where the voices were coming from. They got closer.

"That's _it_. I'm sick of your games, I'm _done_ with you!"

The teens in the living room looked at each other, shocked, before turning around to face Robin who just entered, more like stomped, in the room.

"Fine!" came another yell from the hallway, before they were joined by the redhead. "I don't need you anyways." He crossed his arms and turned away stubbornly.

"Uhm… Guys?" Zatanna was the first to speak up.

"Can we assist you in any way to resolve the argument?" Kaldur, always the diplomat, asked.

"There wouldn't _be_ any argument if Kid wasn't that _stupid_."

"Please!" Wally turned around so he could stare at him accusingly. "This is totally _your_ fault."

Robin glared at him and opened his mouth to say something, but Miss M stopped him.

"Come on, you guys are best friends! Ever since you have become boyfriends, your relationship only got better. And you're the cutest couple ever! You can't do this!" It looked like she was about to cry.

Superboy was both angry with them for making his girlfriend upset, and confused. "Wait, what are you even fighting about?"

"We're not fighting." Stated Wally coldly. "We're through."

The entire team was silent for a moment, before it clicked.

"Uh!" Artemis called victoriously. "You think you can get me, but oh no! I'm on to you!"

"Oh." Zatanna understood.

"What?" Everyone turned to look at the archer.

"It's April fools' day. They're pulling a prank on us." She explained.

"Hello, Megan! I've heard of this, it's an informal holiday celebrated with people playing practical jokes and hoaxes on each other." The Martian said as if reading from a dictionary.

"Oh." The group turned to the ex-couple in anticipation. Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other, mischief in their eyes. "Oh man, they got us." Said Wally.

"Uh! You're too easy." Artemis was very proud of herself for catching the famous pranksters.

"I guess…" Robin said, although the mischievous look was still intact.

"We should have done something better." Wally sighed dramatically.

"Yeah I know," said Robin. "Maybe something like pretending we're dating for five months." They both had huge smirks on their face now. "Yeah that sounds good let's do that- Oh wait!"

They had to hold their laughter in as they both said, "We already did!"

They both toppled off, laughing hysterically.

The team's jaws fell to the floor in unison.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me." Artemis was the first to recover.

"April fools!" Wally called happily, as he continued to laugh.

"They actually-"

"For five months-"

"I am _so_ done."

"_Done_."

Wally went up to Robin and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and the not really a couple started walking back to Robin's room. "Man, we're awesome."

"We are!" They high fived.

"I think they got a serious problem." Zatanna commented.

"I think a shrink has to be involved." Everybody nodded in agreement as they watched the two friends disappear around the corner.

"Dude, we totally got them." The speedster wiped a tear from his eye as they got out of earshot.

"Yeah, I can't believe they bought it." Batman's protégé chuckled.

"When should we tell them we _are_ actually dating?"

"Uhm… What about next year's April Fools' Day?" Robin smiled evilly.

"Yeah! We will tell them we are, they won't buy it, and then we'll tell them they got us, then we'll tell them we got them!" Wally said excitedly.

The ebony haired boy laughed. He actually understood that, obviously. "We can keep doing it until we get married."

"Are you proposing?"

Robin smirked.

"April Fools' Day!" He giggled, before he leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Dork."

"You would have said yes."

"Uhm. Probably."

They smiled as they walked hand in hand into Robin's room.

"Wait! I have an idea for a proposal prank!"

They closed the door.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Hurrah! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it! It was very fun to write!**

**Basically, my friend and I fake dated for 5 months, only in the eyes of one group of friends, it was very funny.**

**This is how we decided to break it to them, minus the actually dating part haha (she wished). It didn't work exactly like that, but whatever.**

**So I decided it would make a cute birdflash, but I couldn't keep them not a couple haha you feel me, right?**

**Sorry it's super short.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Got some awesome AU planned and some other stuff too. I hope I can publish soon^^**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

**\ /**

**\/**


End file.
